Emerald Hill High
by Peace Love and the Color Pink
Summary: Sonic's the star of the school, Amy's a normal girl, Rouge is the captain of the cheer squad, Shadow's the one everyone's scared of. Seems like a normal school right? Then they find out the new principal's evil. This isn't your average high school story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy sighed. "Another school day," she stood there looking at Emerald Hill High as the other students walked past her. She was not looking forward to going in, but why should she be? It would be another day of being ignored by everybody except Rouge who was mean to her, and Tikal, her only friend besides the woman she babysat for and her daughter. She sighed again before slowly walking toward the school.

"Hey Pinky," said an all too familiar voice. Rouge was standing with her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face, with the rest of the cheer squad standing behind her. "What are you going to be doing this summer? Oh that's right, you'll probably be babysitting," the other cheerleaders snickered.

Amy rolled her eyes at them and attempted to walk past them but they moved to block her path.

"Unlike me," Rouge continued. "I'll be spending the summer with the girls, and the team, Silver, Knuckles…" her smug smile grew bigger. "Sonic." The cheerleaders laughed.

Amy clenched her teeth and tried not to look mad as she pushed past the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders continued to laugh at her as she ran away.

When she got to the door she saw Tikal standing there waiting for her. "I can't believe this, I haven't even gotten in the school yet and I already ran into Rouge the rat!"

Tikal laughed on hearing Rouge's nickname. She then saw how mad Amy looked and stopped. "Amy? Are you OK?" she asked, concerned.

"Why does she pick on me for everything I do? What's wrong with babysitting?" she yelled. "And why must she always remind me of… of… _him_?"

She looked at her friend sympathetically and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about her she's just another bully. Just take a deep breath."

Amy did as she was told and felt a little better. "What's her problem with me anyway?"

About a month ago when Rouge and Sonic were dating, Amy thought there was no better way to get Sonic to notice her then to join the cheer squad. Of course Rouge wasn't going to let competition anywhere near Sonic, but she didn't want to admit that that was the reason she wouldn't let Amy on the team, so she hid her expensive jacket in Amy's locker and said she stole it. Later Sonic found out that she lied on someone and he dumped her. Rouge has been mad at Amy ever since.

"She's jealous," said Tikal.

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Never mind. Come on we wouldn't want to be late for class."

* * *

><p>Sonic snuck down the hall. "So far, so good."<p>

"Hey Sonic!"

"Aah!" he jumped. He turned and saw a girl standing there. "H-hey!"

She stepped closer to him and he stepped back getting backed into a corner.

"I saw your game the other day, you did awesome!" she said stepping closer to him.

He ducked and rolled under her arm. "I-I got to go to class!" he ran down the hall.

"But class doesn't start till ten minutes," she said confused.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Knuckles asked when he met up with Sonic outside the classroom.<p>

"Girls are everywhere, and they won't leave me alone! They've been after me ever since I broke up with Rouge."

"You should have thought of that before you dumped me," Rouge said as she walked past them into the classroom.

Sonic scowled. "Why did I ever go out with her?"

"I don't know," said Knuckles. "How do you get so many girls anyway?"

Sonic shrugged and smirked. "Watch and learn my friend, watch and learn," he said as the two walked into the class room and sat down in the front.

Amy and Tikal came in and sat in the back.

When everyone was seated they heard something blast over the intercom. "Muahuahuahua! Err sorry, I didn't realize that was on yet."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Ahem. Hello! I am your new principal, Principal Eggman!" he talked over excitedly. "Principal Mannerly was injured and is now in the hospital."

"I hope she's alright!" said Tikal.

"So I have took over as principal, I should tell you that robotics in your science class has been postponed to next school year. Well I hope we all have fun!" The intercom went off and everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Well that was…" Amy tried to think of the word that best describe what had just happened. "Weird."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Go Knights! You can fight! Get the goal and do it right!" the cheerleaders chanted as Amy and Tikal stepped onto the field.

"Tikal, what are we doing here? And must we be here while the cheerleaders practice?"

"You like Sonic."

Amy opened her mouth to say something but Tikal put her hand up to stop her. "Don't deny it, everyone knows already."

"Everyone?"

"Well maybe not _everyone_ but, whatever. The important thing is that _I_ know and as your friend I'm not going to sit around and let you be miserable."

"You're not?" Amy said sounding miserable.

"Quit acting so glum, I'm helping you."

"Are you sure that's what you're doing?"

"Yes, now go out there and talk to him!" She said pointing at Sonic who was getting ready to run on the track.

"I can't! Not with Rouge standing right there!"

She put her hands on her hips. "You want to be scared of Rouge for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Then go."

Amy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of it she slowly walked over to Sonic. When she got over to him he took off on the track. "He didn't even see me," she said sadly.

Silver however did see her. He stepped onto the track.

Sonic skidded to a stop almost running into Silver. "Are you trying to get run over?"

"Someone was trying to talk to you," he glanced behind Sonic and didn't see anyone. "Wait where'd she go?" He looked around.

"She? Don't I have enough girls after me?"

"Yeah but-"

"Later Silve!" He said running past him.

Silver looked at the cheerleaders and noticed a smirk on Rouges face.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Vanilla opened the door. "I'm glad you're here Amy, don't worry I won't be long."<p>

"It's OK, take your time."

"Amy!" Cream ran down the stairs and hugged Amy.

"Well you girls have fun," Vanilla said walking out the door.

"We will!" Amy and Cream said at the same time.

"Want to have a tea party with my dolls?" asked Cream.

"Sure!"

Cream grabbed Amy's hand and led her upstairs.

Amy felt sad all of a sudden. She remembered being Cream's age, everything was so simple then. Why did it have to be so difficult now?

* * *

><p>Later that night Amy received a call.<p>

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, is this Amy?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. Do you mind babysitting my son tomorrow? It's been forever since me and my husband had dinner just the two of us."

"Not at all Mrs.…"

"Prower."

"It's a deal then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy was walking across the parking lot toward the school when a motorcycle whizzed past her into a parking spot almost running over her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, creep!"

The boy took his helmet off and glared at Amy with red eyes.

She gulped.

"You got a problem, girl?"

"Uh…no!" she took off toward the school. "Phew, that was close," she said as she reached the door. She put her hand on the doorknob when suddenly something grabbed her and jerked her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked an angry Rouge as she held Amy up to her face.

"I'm not doing anything!" Amy said, scared.

"I saw you talking to Shadow! It's not good enough that you took one guy away from me?"

"What the heck are you even talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm on to you Pinky," she let go of Amy. "I've got my eye on you," she walked backwards still glaring at Amy before disappearing into the school.

Once she was gone Amy leaned on the wall. "This day just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically. She started to walk in then kicked the wall. "Ow!"

* * *

><p>Amy told Tikal all about her run in with Rouge at lunch.<p>

"I can't stand her sometimes!" said Tikal. "One of these days I'm gonna beat her up."

Amy sipped her coke. "Well be careful."

"I will. Got any good news?"

"There's a new kid I have to baby sit today, I haven't met him yet."

"How do these people find you?" asked Tikal.

"I'm in the phone book, under babysitting services."

"Really?" Tikal asked, surprised.

"Mmm hmm."

They heard the principal's over the intercom. "Remember everyone, Thursday is hat day, the school will provide you hats to wear and everybody must wear them."

"Who hired that guy?" asked Tikal.

Amy laughed.

* * *

><p>After school Sonic and Knuckles were practicing soccer in Sonic's backyard.<p>

"What's with that new principal?" Sonic asked as he kicked the ball to the goal.

Knuckles blocked it and kicked it back to Sonic. "He's a nutcase if you ask me."

"Well, I did ask you."

"Yes you did."

"My mistake," he said laughing. He kicked the ball and sent it flying at Knuckles so fast that it was a blur.

Knuckles' eyes widened and he ducked to keep from getting smacked in the face. He looked up at Sonic with a hard look.

"What? They don't call me the star for nothing."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and handed him the ball back.

Sonic looked down at it. _"I don't know what's going on,"_ he thought. _"But I plan on finding out!"_

* * *

><p>Amy looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "This is the right address." The house was a two story house; it was the smallest one on the block but still looked rather nice. Amy knocked on the bright red door and it was opened by an orange fox.<p>

"You must be Amy."

Amy nodded. "Hello Mrs. Prower."

Mr. Prower stepped into the doorway. "Honey we got to go."

"OK," she looked over her shoulder. "Miles, the babysitters here!"

A yellow fox walked down the stairs with his hands behind his back.

Mrs. Prower handed Amy some money. "Feel free to order you and Miles some Pizza or something," she hugged Miles and the two left.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm Miles."

Amy looked at him suspiciously. "What's behind your back?"

He shrugged. "Nothin'."

"OK, if you say so," she sat down on the couch. "Wanna watch something?"

"I'll just go to my room."

"Alright."

He walked backwards until he was sure she wasn't looking, then he turned to run but tripped and fell in the floor with a thud.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

Amy got up to check on him but stopped in her tracks.

Miles got up quickly and smiled nervously at Amy.

"You…have two tails?"

He hung his head low and slowly walked up the stairs.

Amy ran to the bottom of the steps. "Wait! It's OK, I was just surprised is all!"

He turned to her. "You mean you're not going to make fun of me and call me a mutant freak?" he said, sounding sad.

"Why would I do that?"

"That's what everyone at my school does, they call me two tails. And I'm kinda smart so that gives them another reason to dislike me," he looked down, sadly.

"Oh…" she felt bad for him, and it kind of reminded her of her own school. "You wanna know something?"

He now looked curious. He walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom step.

Amy sat down next to him. "The kids at my school are mean to me too."

"But why? You seem so nice."

Amy smiled at the compliment. "I don't know why. There's this girl that hates me and I can't figure it out, my friend says she's jealous but that doesn't make sense either," she stopped, realizing that she was rambling about herself. "But being different isn't a bad thing, everyone's different. And being smart is good; some don't like you because you make them look bad, but it's OK, just don't rub it in."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks Amy."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

He nodded. "Didn't my mom leave you some money?"

"Uh huh," she pulled out her pink cell phone. "What do you want?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Sounds good to me too," Amy smiled knowing that she had made a new friend.

* * *

><p>Sorry I posted late, hope you all liked it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miles? Where are you?" asked Amy. Before she left the Prower's the night before Miles said he wanted to show her something. She'd agreed to come by before she went to school and she'd done just that, but now she couldn't find him.

"I'm down here!" he said from the basement.

She walked down to the basement and stopped and stared in disbelief when she saw an airplane. "Wow…."

"You like it?" he asked with a huge smile.

"How did you get an airplane?"

"I built it, it doesn't work yet but it's going to!"

Amy was amazed. "That was an understatement when you said you were kinda smart."

"Yeah, well, like you said I can't brag too much."

She looked from the plane to him. "Wow, you mean you actually listened to all that?"

Miles laughed.

* * *

><p>"Want to have lunch outside?" Amy asked Tikal.<p>

"OK, but why are we leaving our usual table?"

"Cause the further we can get from Rouge the better."

Tikal nodded. "Good point, outside it is."

"You've been quiet," Espio said to Sonic over at the jock's table.

"Hmm? Oh I'm just thinking. There are a lot of things that don't make sense lately."

"I'll say," Knuckles butted in to the conversation. "Like whoever decided that this qualifies as mashed potatoes."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby!"

"Baby? You try eating this garbage," he waved his fork with the mashed potatoes on it in the air.

Sonic started laughing. "OK, just don't blame me if we lose a game because you're so scrawny from not eating your vegetables."

He glared. "I aught'a throw it at you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Knuckles pitched the potatoes at Sonic who quickly ducked making the potatoes fly into the back of Shadows quills.

"Nice knowing you knucklehead," Sonic said, laughing.

"But I was trying to hit you!"

Someone grabbed Sonic's arm and jerked him out of the chair. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same question," said Shadow.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, so you think you can throw whatever you want at me and get away with it?"

"Not so funny now is it Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"You find humor in throwing food at me?"

"I'm not the one who-"

"Shut up! You should know better than to pick a fight with me," he said balling his hand into a fist.

"You know what you need?" asked Sonic.

Shadow just looked at him.

"You need…TO LEARN TO DODGE! He picked up a chicken leg and threw it at Shadow's head.

Shadow let go of Sonic's arm and stepped back. "OK, that's it," he flung the mashed potatoes that were still stuck in his quills at Sonic then punched him in the face.

The potatoes hit Knuckles in the face. "Hey!"

"Serves you right," said Sonic.

Silver threw his green beans at Shadow but missed and hit Sonic. "Heh heh, sorry."

"I'm staying out of this," Espio said while seemingly turning invisible.

Shadow threw the chicken leg back at Sonic.

Sonic dodged and it flew past the jock's table and hit Rouge in the arm.

"GET THEM!" Rouge yelled.

The cheerleaders jumped up and started throwing things at the jocks. Then the whole lunchroom went crazy, food was flying everywhere.

Sonic was trying to dodge all the flying food but got hit with a cupcake. "Hey!"

"Oh I'm going to do a lot worse to you than that," said Shadow.

Sonic tried to run away but slipped in some mashed potatoes someone threw in the floor.

"What do we do?" asked Silver while ducking a flying spoon.

"Take this!" Knuckles said as he threw a chicken leg at someone, he was completely ignoring Silver.

Silver sighed and looked at Espio who was no longer invisible thanks to the food all over him.

"What?" asked Espio.

The lunch lady ran off to get help but no one seemed to notice.

Sonic got out of the floor and there was Rouge standing in front of him.

"I can't believe you threw something at me!"

"Why do I get blamed for everything?"

"EVERYBODY STOP!" shouted a teacher who had learned of the incident from the lunch lady.

Everyone did as they were told.

"I want to know who stared this!"

Everyone immediately pointed to Sonic and Shadow.

"I'm gonna' kill that knucklehead," Sonic grumbled to himself.

Minutes later Sonic and Shadow were sitting in detention.

"So maybe we got off on the wrong foot," said Sonic.

"Shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Psst, Amy!" said Tikal, trying to get her friend's attention. They were in homeroom, and they sat beside each other like they did every day.

"I'm trying to do my work Tikal."

"So you don't want to know what I overheard?" she asked, smiling.

Amy ignored her.

"I'll tell you anyways. While we were eating outside yesterday there was a massive food fight in the lunch room. Everyone was involved, including the cheerleaders! I heard Sonic threw something at Rouge."

"Really?" she sat down her pencil and looked at Tikal, now interested.

"Yeah, I wish I was there yesterday, I could have thrown something at her too. But Rouge has got to be mad at him, maybe she'll get off your back for a while."

"I doubt it," Amy said picking up her pencil.

"Why?"

"She thinks I like Shadow now."

"What? Where'd she come up with that idea?"

"She saw us talking, actually I was yelling at him for nearly running his motorcycle over me."

Tikal shook her head. "That girl is crazy or paranoid or something."

"Tell me about it."

"Wait, she can't be jealous over Sonic _and_ Shadow!"

"She acts like they're both hers," she muttered.

Tikal smiled somewhat mischievously. "Then prove her wrong."

"You," she pointed her pencil at her. "Are going to get me in trouble one of these days."

"Is that a yes?"

"No, I think I'll just lay low today, if everything goes right she won't even notice I'm here."

"That will work too," Tikal sighed. She noticed that Amy was looking at the wall angrily. "What's wrong?"

"To think all that time I complained about being invisible, and then when a popular girl recognizes me I wish I could turn invisible!" she continued to glare at the wall.

She looked sympathetically at her. "Don't sweat it, you'll be fine."

She sighed and returned to her work.

Tikal looked down at her own work and wished she could think of something better to tell Amy.

* * *

><p>"Try not to throw something this time, OK Sonic?" Knuckles said in the lunch line.<p>

"Hey, you're the one who threw it," said Sonic.

"You challenged me."

"You said that you ought to throw it at me!"

"You ducked!"

"Will you two be quiet?" asked Espio.

"Yes please!" said Silver. "Bad enough I had to deal with you guys yesterday."

"Yeah after yesterday you two should probably lay low," said Espio.

Knuckles looked at his choices for lunch. "Mashed potatoes again? They need to quit cooking that, since they obviously don't know how."

"Just eat something else," said Silver, dishing up some spaghetti.

"They must be trying to make me sick," Knuckles grumbled.

Sonic's eyes widened. "THAT'S IT! I have a plan!"

The room became silent as everyone stared at him, but he didn't even notice.

"Sonic," said Espio. "That's not laying low."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sweetie, you're going to be late for school," Sonic's mom walked into his room to find him still lying in bed. "You alright Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said weakly.

"Hm, be right back," she left and came back with a thermometer. She handed it to Sonic and left the room.

He put the thermometer up against the light bulb in his lamp. He then heard footsteps and put it in mouth.

His mom walked in the room and took the thermometer. "You're burning up! You better stay home today."

"OK, mom."

"Need me to stay home?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"OK, but call me if you need anything OK?"

"OK, mom."

"OK, make sure you get lots of rest."

"I will," he closed his eyes and lied there as he listened to her footsteps echo down the wall and heard the front door open then close. A few minutes after he heard his parent's cars drive away he jumped out of bed and ran off.

* * *

><p>At the school it was hat day. The hats everyone was supposed to wear looked like metal domes with an antenna on the top and a small light on the front that was off.<p>

"This is stupid," Amy said, walking to her locker. She saw Rouge walk down the hall without her hat. "But at least _I_ know how to follow rules."

"Hi Amy!" said the familiar voice of her friend.

"Hi Tikal!" she turned to her friend and was surprised, she wasn't wearing her hat. "Tikal, your hat…."

"I know shame on me, but the principal has come up with some really weird rules lately."

"So is this some sort of statement?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather not look like a dork."

Amy laughed.

Tikal took Amy's hat off.

"Hey we're not supposed to-"

"It's OK," she set the hat on the floor.

Amy wasn't so sure.

"C'mon what's the worst that can happen?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I knew you were going to get me into trouble."

Tikal laughed before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Is that the star of our team come to see me?" asked Ms. Mannerly as Sonic walked into the hospital room. "Won any games since I've been gone?"<p>

"There haven't been any games since you left, but we've been practicing."

"Glad to hear it. I'd scold you for not being at school but I'm just glad someone came to see me," she laughed. "You don't have to stand, have a seat," she motioned to a chair.

He sat down. "How've you been?"

"The nurses are nice enough. The food's not that great, of course the cafeteria never had that great of food either."

Sonic noticed the bandages wrapped around her leg. "You broke your leg?"

"Yeah, thanks to that idiot who ran me over."

He looked confused. "What idiot?"

"I don't know I only saw his face. He was staring right at me when he hit me, then he drove away real fast! I think he did it on purpose!" she shouted angrily.

"Did you tell the police?"

"Yeah, but they haven't found him. Which is odd, he looked weird enough."

"What did he look like?"

"He had a big mustache and a bald head, I couldn't see his eyes, he was wearing these blue glasses."

Sonic's eyes widened. _"That sounds like…."_ "And you said he hit you on purpose?"

"Probably, the maniac!"

"I got to get to the school."

"Oh, alright," she said disappointed. "Thanks for coming to see me! Go knights!" she shouted as he ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Silver and Knuckles were standing around talking without their hats.<p>

"So what are you doing after school?" asked Knuckles.

Silver shrugged. "Homework?"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, you know you're actually supposed to _do_ the homework the teachers give you. Instead of folding it into paper airplanes and throwing it at the other students."

He narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Silver pointed down the hall to girl that was walking up.

They put their hats back on then slowly took them off when they saw that she wasn't wearing hers either.

Tikal, who was the girl they saw, laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Knuckles asked, trying to sound tough.

"You."

"Well it is stupid."

"I never said it wasn't."

"I mean-" he put the hat back on and waved his arms around, "look everyone, I'm wearing a stupid hat!"

Tikal and Silver started laughing.

Knuckles stood a little straighter and talked in a bad version of their principal's voice. "I am principal Eggman! I will make everyone wear stupid hats! Muahuahuahua!"

Silver and Tikal burst out laughing. Tikal noticed that Knuckles was being perfectly silent. "You OK, Knuckles?" she asked still laughing.

Silence.

"Knuckles?" She opened her eyes and saw him standing still, so still you barely could tell he was still breathing. His eyes were wide and the light on his hat was glowing red. "Knuckles?" she said again. "OK, joke times over," she glared at him. When he continued to just stand there she started to get scared. She grabbed his arms and shook him.

Still nothing.

She grabbed Silver's arm, who was still laughing at the time. "Something's wrong with Knuckles."

"Huh?" he waved his hand in front of Knuckles' face. "Hmm, odd. What's with his hat?" he said pointing out the glowing red light.

Tikal gasped. "Look!" she pointed at a group of kids that were talking a few minutes ago that now stood there the exact way Knuckles did.

They glanced around the hall and saw that everyone was standing like that, everyone except for Silver and Tikal.

"Creepy…" said Silver.

Tikal nodded, now a little scared.

All of a sudden Knuckles grabbed Tikal's arm and she screamed.

"Get away from her!" Silver knocked Knuckles down.

They all ran at Silver and Tikal looking creepily like zombies while they did.

Silver grabbed Tikal's arm. "C'mon! Let's get outta' here!" They took off down the hall and ran into the first classroom they saw, Silver leaned against the door hoping to stop anyone who tried to get in.

"What's going on? Silver, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's on the back of your shirt."

He looked down at his uniform. "Heh heh…" he blushed. "That it is."

Someone grabbed Tikal's shoulder and she spun around, it was one of their teachers and the light on her hat was glowing red too.

Tikal pushed her away as Silver opened the door. They took off back down the hall.

Tikal started to slow down, and eventually stopped. Silver stopped a little ahead of her looked back. "Everything alright?"

She was breathing hard. "I don't… play soccer… I don't have… your stamina."

The students were getting closer. Silver picked Tikal up and started to run again when they heard a scream come from the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rouge walked into the gym. The other cheerleaders were already there, but they weren't practicing, they just stood there wide eyed.

"I know, I'm late but I'm here now," said Rouge.

They just stared at her.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They all grabbed her and began to drag her away.

Rouge tried to break free but she couldn't manage to get away. "Hey, let go of me! What are you doing?"

"We must take you to our master," one of them said in a monotone.

"Master? Is this some kind of joke?" asked Rouge.

"We must make you one of us."

"One of…us?" she struggled to get free but couldn't. With their emotionless voices and wide eyes they looked like zombies or robots or something, whatever they were they weren't the girls Rouge knew. She screamed for help.

Something blurred past her knocking the other cheerleaders down.

Rouge stood there in amazement wondering what just happened.

"Are going to just stand there all day?" said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Shadow standing in the doorway.

"Or are you going to run?"

She ran past Shadow and down the hall while he closed the gym door to slow down the cheerleaders.

Rouge looked back for a second and ran into Silver and Tikal. They all tumbled to the ground in a pile, Rouge on top, Tikal on the bottom.

Silver dumped Rouge in the floor and helped Tikal up.

"Some gentleman you are," Rouge said crossing her arms.

"Only to the girls that are worth it," said Silver.

Tikal giggled and Rouge glared at them.

"We gotta go, you can fight each other later," said Shadow as he ran past them.

They all followed him. Shadow was in the lead with Silver and Rouge a little behind him and Tikal a little behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Rouge.

"I don't know," said Shadow. "But I think it has something to do with those hats, everyone who's wearing one acts like what you saw back there."

"I knew those hats were no good," said Tikal.

Silver and Rouge looked at her.

"They have this antenna thing on them; I mean how dumb is that?"

Silver pondered that. "They must be transmitting some kind of signal."

"I was actually joking, but that does make sense."

"The girls said something about a master," said Rouge. "Could someone be controlling them?"

"So all we have to do is take their hats off, right?" asked Tikal.

"I already tried that," said Shadow. "They seem stuck, like they've latched on."

"So what do we do?" asked Tikal.

"We keep running," said Shadow.

"I can't run forever!"

"We gotta hide!" said Silver. "And fast, before they start gaining on us!"

"We can come up with a plan then, happy?" Shadow said glancing back at Tikal.

Tikal didn't answer she just looked down. How could she be happy when all this was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello?" said Sonic as he walked down an empty hall. He looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "Class just ended, so where is everybody?"

Someone grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around. "Oh, hey Knuckles. Where is everyone?"

"They are off doing what our master has told them to do," he said in a flat voice.

"What? You're not making any sense."

Knuckles reached for Sonic's wrist.

Sonic stepped back. "Knuckles, what are you doing? You're acting even weirder than usual."

"I must take you to my master," he said stepping closer.

He jumped back. "Tell me what's really going on."

Knuckles didn't answer, he just stepped closer looking like some mindless zombie.

"Knuckles?" he was starting to get worried. He thought that it all might be some kind of joke, but he didn't think so, something just didn't feel right. "You have five seconds to tell me what's going on."

He swung at him.

"Whoa!" he dropped to the floor just in time to dodge. "Time's up," he grabbed Knuckles' leg and pulled it, making him trip. He jumped up and ran away.

As he ran through the hall a girl jumped from seemingly nowhere and tackled him, knocking him into a wall. She had the same mindless look as Knuckles.

He pushed her away and started to run off, but skidded to a stop when he nearly ran into a boy.

"You're coming with us."

He crouched. "I don't think so," he leaped over him, his feet barely missing the boy's head. He landed on his feet and took off.

He ran into the cafeteria and closed the door. He stepped backwards from the door slowly when something grabbed his foot and dragged him under a table. "Ahhhh!"

"Shh!" said Silver.

"Silver!"

"I said shh!"

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Silver, something's happened to Knuckles!" He noticed Rouge and Shadow hiding with them. "What's going on?"

"We aren't entirely sure, but the people wearing those hats are after the people who aren't," said Tikal.

"Who's she?" Sonic asked Silver, pointing at Tikal.

"I'm Tikal," she held out her hand.

He shook her hand. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" he gave a thumps up.

"I know."

"I'll fill you in," said Silver. "We think someone's controlling the others using those hats."

"Is that even possible?"

"OK then, what do _you_ thinks going on?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him. "Well I don't know! I was just asking."

"I know it sounds insane," said Silver. "But they were all acting fine until the lights on those hats came on, the hats that have antennas I might add."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyone without their hat besides the five of us?"

Silver shook his head. "I don't think so."

Tikal's eyes widened. "AMY!"

They all looked at her. Rouge scowled at the mention of Amy's name.

"She's my friend, I took her hat off. I can't believe I forgot her!" she looked like she was going to cry.

"I'll get her," Sonic crawled out from under the table and started to run off.

"Wait!" Silver called, stopping him. "Don't you need a plan?"

"I got a plan, run in and save the girl," he smirked before running off.

"Same ol' Sonic," Rouge muttered.

* * *

><p>Amy ran as a group of students and a couple of teachers chased her. She would scream for help but she was afraid she would just call more people to chase her.<p>

She took a turn and saw another group waiting for her. She started to turn back and nearly ran into the first group. With nowhere else to go she backed into the wall as they closed in around her.

"_What do I do?"_ she wondered. _"Do I fight, scream, or go with them? What's going on?"_

Then someone jumped over the group and landed in between them and Amy. He glanced back at her, it was Sonic! "Are you Amy?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Your friend sent me to find you," he said fighting back the people who ran at them. "Her and some other people are hiding in the cafeteria," he kicked one student into another and they both fell to the ground. "I'll take you there," a boy punched punched at him. He dodged and grabbed his arm, then spun around and flung him at one of the teachers. "I hope I didn't hurt 'em to bad."

Amy stood there, gaping in awe.

The students started to get back up as Sonic put his arm around Amy and ran off.

* * *

><p>Tikal was pacing the cafeteria worriedly when Sonic and Amy walked in.<p>

"Amy!" Tikal ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're OK."

"I'm glad you're OK too. But never ask 'what's the worst that can happen?' again, OK?"

Tikal laughed, "Hey I got you rescued by Sonic, does that count for anything?"

Amy looked down and blushed slightly.

"Ha, it does!" she looked back at Shadow. "You promised we could come up with a plan."

"First we should go over what we know," said Sonic. "So what do we know?"

"Not much," said Rouge sitting on one of the tables. "Someone's controlling people with those hats and rounding up the ones who aren't wearing them, probably going to put hats on them too. I just wish I knew who that master guy is."

They were silent, all of them trying to think, until Sonic broke the silence.

"I think I know…" he said slowly.

They all looked at him.

"It's the principal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The principal?" asked Rouge. "Why do you-"

"Wait!" Tikal interrupted. "You're on to something! It was the principal that decided to have a hat day."

"But he's not necessarily the one who designed the hats," said Silver.

"I know something else," said Sonic. "I went to see Ms. Mannerly earlier-"

"So that's where you were!" said Silver. "Wait, how'd you get out of school?"

"I pretended I was sick, anyways-"

"You pretended to be sick so you could go to the hospital?" asked Shadow.

"Well, sort of."

"You visited Ms. Mannerly in the hospital?" asked Amy.

"Yes," Sonic answered getting annoyed with everyone.

"That was really nice of you," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh… thanks." he looked at the ground. _"Am I blushing?"_ He didn't see a clue on Silver or Shadow's face, Rouge was looking away and Tikal was giggling. He didn't risk looking at Amy again. He looked at Silver. "So as I was saying, I thought the new principal was acting weird so I went to see Mannerly, I thought she might know something. Someone hit her with their car on purpose."

Tikal gasped. "That's horrible!"

"She saw his face and her description sounded like Principal Eggman."

"He ran over Ms. Mannerly so he could be the principal?" asked Rouge.

"But who would hire him?" asked Amy. "He's a nutcase!"

"He has hats that control people," said Shadow. "Think about it."

Rouge jumped off the table she was sitting on. "So he knocks Ms. Mannerly out of the picture and controls the school board…."

"So they'll hire him as principal," Tikal finished.

"So he can make us wear them," said Amy.

"That must be why he postponed robotics till next school year!" said Silver.

"He didn't want to risk anyone knowing enough about it to be able to stop him," said Sonic.

"Will you stop finishing each other's sentences? It's getting annoying!" Shadow yelled at them.

"But why take over a high school?" asked Amy.

"Cause he thinks were a bunch of stupid teenagers he can boss around," Rouge said angrily.

"That might not be far from the truth," said Tikal. "I mean he got everyone to wear to his stupid hats didn't he?"

"That's why he came up with a plan to become our principal," said Shadow. "As principal he can make people wear the hats."

"Look who joined the brainstorm!" Sonic smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yuuuuuup, he's a nutcase," said Amy.

Silver sighed. "A smart nutcase, even without postponing robotics we wouldn't know enough about it. I doubt they were gonna teach us how to build mind controlling hats."

Amy's face lit up. "I know someone who can help!"

"You know someone super smart that knows about machines?" Silver asked doubtfully.

She grinned. "Yes!"

She started to run out the door but Sonic grabbed her wrist. "Don't run out there by yourself."

"Sorry, there's no time to explain," she reluctantly broke free from his grasp. "I know how we can save everyone," she sped out the door.

"At least she's gone," said Rouge.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. He took off after Amy purposely kicking extra dust onto Rouge.

"Ahh!" she screamed at the dust flying at her.

The scream called the attention of the students who were looking for them. The four heard them banging on the doors, trying to get in.

"Thanks, Rouge," Shadow said sarcastically as he got ready to fight.

"Sorry, Shadow," she batted her eyelashes.

Tikal rolled her eyes at Rouge.

"I think we can escape through the kitchen," said Silver.

"We don't need to escape," said Shadow.

The students busted into the room and ran at them.

Shadow punched one in the gut then turned to fight another.

Silver grabbed Tikal's hand and ran for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not dying cause of their stubbornness; and I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Really?"

He glanced back at her. "Yeah."

They continued to run away from the danger, neither one of them feeling safe.

* * *

><p>Amy ran, the exit not far away.<p>

Two girls leaped from the shadows blocking her path.

She skidded to a halt and saw that they were cheerleaders. _"They couldn't leave me alone just this once?"_ she thought.

Sonic blurred past her and tackled one of them to the ground. "Run!"

Amy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the girl and did as she was told.

The other girl lunged at Amy.

Amy sidestepped and kept running.

Sonic looked up and saw Amy escape from the building. _"At least she's safe,"_ he thought.

The girl he pinned to the ground kicked him off of her and jumped up. They ran at him. He knocked one away and got punched in the face by the other.

"Ow! Who knew these girls could hit so hard?"

They tackled him and he struggled to keep from falling over. He kicked one away then pushed the other to the ground. He felt someone from behind grab him and slam him hard into a locker. He fell to the ground and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miles slowly walked down the sidewalk. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping in the trees. He opened his eyes and sighed. The birds had made him feel a little bit better, but he was still a little upset from his bad day at school.

He was at the sidewalk in front of his house when he heard someone call his name. He looked behind him and saw Amy running up to him. He stopped walking. "Amy?"

She got to him and bent down breathing hard. "The school…is under… attack…. I know it sounds crazy…but you have to believe me…you're the…only one…that can…help us," she stopped to catch her breath.

Miles looked confused. "What do you mean I'm the only one?"

She stood there for a minute breathing hard until she managed to catch her breath. "You're the smartest person I know, we need you!"

"Why me? I'm just a kid."

She sighed; she had hoped this would go quicker. "Miles… you're _not_ just a kid, you're more than that."

"Yeah… I'm a freak."

"No!" she stood there silent trying to think of what to tell him. She wished Tikal was there, she always seemed to know what to say. "Look, you're a kid and you're different from everyone else, but you're also our only hope. You have to come with me."

He stood there not sure what to think.

Mrs. Prower stepped out of the house. "Hello Amy, is something wrong?"

Amy straightened. "Oh, hello Mrs. Prower, can I borrow Miles for a little bit?"

"They need me mom!" said Miles.

"Well…OK. You two stay safe!"

"We will!" Amy waved good bye before grabbing Miles' hand and running off toward the school.

"What's going on?" asked Miles.

"I'll explain on the way. But I'll warn you, it sounds crazy.…"

* * *

><p>"Sonic… Sonic… wake up!" Rouge kicked him in the head and he sprung awake.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?" he looked around and saw that students were holding his, Rouge's and Shadow's hands behind their backs and marching them to some unknown location.

"Quiet down," she whispered. "They're taking us to their master, and Shadow's knocked unconscious, well so were you but I couldn't get him awake, they must have hit him harder. So thanks for leaving us back there," she glared at him.

"I had to save Amy."

She looked away.

"I thought you'd be fine, and where's Silver and Tikal?"

"They left us too," she said without looking at him.

Sonic sighed. He looked up to see who was dragging him. "Espio?" Are you the one who hit me?"

Espio didn't answer.

"Looks like me and Silver are the only ones left of the team."

"It could be worse," said Rouge. She looked at him. "You could be the only one left of your team."

"We'll save them."

"How?" she asked still glaring at him.

"I'll show you how!" He kicked Espio hard in the stomach making let go of him, then he ran off.

Rouge was struggling to get free. "Sonic, you better not leave me!"

Sonic ran a ways down the hall and turned back. He was running at them full speed. "Duck!"

"What?"

"DUCK!"

Rouge ducked as he rolled into a ball and jumped over her. He flew into the person behind her, knocking all three of them to the ground.

Rouge was the first one up. "What on Mobius was that?"

"I don't know, I just made it up," he said getting up. "It was pretty cool though. I think I'll call it a spin dash," he gave a thumbs up.

"A spin dash? Uh OK."

One of the students grabbed Rouge's hand and she did a spun around and kicked him. "You're just making this up as we go along aren't you?"

"Pretty much," he dodged a punch from Espio.

The girl that was dragging Shadow dropped him and joined the fight. She grabbed Rouge's shoulders.

Rouge reached behind her and threw her over her head. "You're insane, you know that?"

"I'm insane?" he asked as he dodged another punch. "You hid your jacket in another girl's locker so you wouldn't have to admit you were jealous," he stepped to the side to dodge a kick.

She glared and kicked one of the other students extra hard. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"And I don't know what I saw in you," he leaped over Espio and kicked him in the back, making him fall over.

"I guess for once we actually agree on something," she ducked under a punch.

"I guess so. Does this mean you can get over it already?"

Shadow opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Ow!" He put his hand to his head.

Rouge jumped back from the student she was fighting and glanced at Shadow. "You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Sonic, fighting these guys is getting us nowhere."

Espio jumped back up and turned to face Sonic.

"You're right, I'm not even sure they're getting tired."

Espio threw a punch at him. Sonic jumped to the side and tripped him. "Help Shadow, I'll hold them off."

She ducked a punch someone swung at her and ran to Shadow. She put her arm around him and helped him up.

He pushed her away. "I'm fine."

Sonic ran past them. "Come on!"

They ran after him.

"Good thing we're faster than them aye Shadow?" said Sonic.

Shadow just ignored him.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean fighting them is useless, running gets us nowhere, and hiding till they find us seems pretty pointless too."

"I'll think of something."

"Well think faster my feet are getting tired!"

He looked back at her. "Will you shut up? It's not all about you!"

"Look out!" said Rouge.

He looked where he was going but too late, he ran straight into something and fell. He sat up and saw Amy lying on the ground. "Oh no!" He helped her up. "You OK?"

She giggled "I'm fine." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"I thought you left."

"I came back. I also brought someone who can help, but we got separated while running from those goons. You got to help me find him, he's a kid and I promised his mom I'd keep him safe!"

Sonic nodded "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"First we got to get away from them," Rouge said pointing behind her at the students chasing them.

"Right," he grabbed Amy's hand and ran off.

"Hey don't leave me!" Rouge called before running after them.

Shadow shook his head. "Why am I still following these people?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Silver and Tikal walked carefully down the hall.

Tikal spotted someone at the end of the hall and turned to run away.

Silver quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "They're not wearing a hat."

She looked back at the person and realized he was right. She waved her hand in the air. "Hey!"

The person saw them and ran the other direction.

"Hey, wait!" she called before running after him.

Silver followed her.

The person took a turn into another hallway.

She followed him but stopped when she got to the other hallway because no one was there. "Where'd he go?" she looked around.

Silver noticed that the door to the broom closet wasn't closed all the way. He got Tikal's attention and pointed at the door.

She nodded and the two slowly walked up to the closet.

Silver opened the door and the person jumped out and kicked him in the leg. He tried to run away but Tikal grabbed him. "Hey, you're just a kid, what are you doing here?"

He broke free from her and looked back and forth between Tikal and Silver. "You're not wearing one of those hats."

"No, we're two of the remaining few," she told him.

He looked over at Silver holding his leg. "Uh, sorry about that."

"It's fine," said Silver. "Just look before you go around hitting things will ya?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked him again.

"Amy brought me here."

"You're her help?" asked Silver.

"I might not look like much but I know quite a bit about machines. I'm Miles," he held out his hand.

She shook his hand. "I'm Tikal, and he's Silver."

"How exactly are you supposed to help?" asked Silver.

"I know a lot about machines so I can figure out how the hats work."

"Good luck getting one," said Silver. "They seemed to have latched on."

"Hmm… hey I know how we can get one!" said Tikal. "I left Amy's hat beside her locker."

"You know where that is?" asked Silver.

"I know where Amy's locker is," she said feeling proud of herself.

"Lead the way!" said Miles.

"Wait," Silver said stopping them. "Are you sure this kid knows as much about machines as he says he does?" he whispered to Tikal.

"You got a better option? Besides Amy trusted him," she whispered back. "So I do too," she walked off and Silver and Miles followed close behind her.

* * *

><p>Sonic looked behind him. "Looks like we lost them."<p>

Everyone slowed down to a walk.

"So who's this kid we're looking for?" he asked Amy.

"His name is Miles, he's very smart, I mean smarter than anyone I've met before, and he's a fox…with two tails."

"I see."

Amy began to talk very fast. "Don't say anything to him about it he gets that enough from-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. A fox with two tails is not the weirdest thing I've seen," he crossed his arms and looked at her.

Remembering that he was incredibly faster than everybody else she realized he was talking about himself. "Yeah, OK. I just hope he's OK, if anything happens to him It'll be my fault," she hung her head down low.

Sonic grabbed her arm and she stopped walking and looked at him.

"You did what you did to save us. He'll be fine."

She looked into his eyes. "I hope you're right," she said quietly.

"Uh guys, we've got company," said Rouge.

"They're everywhere!" said Shadow.

"Well this is a public school," said Rouge.

"Come on!" Sonic shouted.

They started running again.

"Have that plan figured out yet?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"Yup, we find Miles."

"Great now we're relying on a kid to save us," said Shadow.

* * *

><p>Later the four were hiding in the gym. Sonic and Shadow were looking out the windows in the door waiting till the coast was clear so they all could make their escape. Rouge and Amy were sitting on the bleachers waiting.<p>

Amy glanced over at Rouge and saw here glaring at her. Amy sighed. "Rouge, this has gone on long enough, why are you so mad at me anyways?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't!"

"Like you don't that you're the reason that no one likes me, the reason I got dumped in the first place."

"How could I be the reason? Sonic didn't even know me then."

Rouge just crossed her arms and looked away from her.

"Why would you even still care about that? You don't like Sonic anymore, you like Shadow."

Shadow overheard them and looked over at the girls with a confused look on his face.

Rouge blushed. "Shut up, Amy!"

"No, here I was trying to understand you, but I don't understand you at all, you're just a spoiled brat!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What's going on over here?" Sonic asked walking up to them.

"It's all Amy's fault," said Rouge.

Amy jumped up "How is it my fault?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I try to leave you alone every day! But you keep messing with me, you try to make me mad, try to make me jealous."

Rouge put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

"You're gonna hear it!"

Rouge stood up and they continued to yell at each other.

"Girls, stop!" Sonic yelled at them.

"Just forget it Sonic, they're not listening to you," Shadow said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

He motioned to the girls. "They're going to call the attention of everyone in the building! And I don't need to wait for you to come up with some dumb plan, why don't we just beat the principal up and be done with it?"

Amy and Rouge stopped fighting to see what Shadow and Sonic was arguing about.

"You know that wouldn't solve the hat problem, and what about Miles?" asked Sonic.

"Cause I so need some kid to save me," he said sarcastically.

"You do," Amy mumbled.

Shadow glared at her. "Listen girl…" he marched toward Amy but Sonic stepped in the way.

"Fighting each other isn't going to help anything."

"What's the matter Sonic, scared?" asked Shadow.

"What? No!"

"Couldn't be more true," said Rouge.

Sonic scowled.

"Everyone knows Sonic's scared of you, and why wouldn't he be?"

"Leave him alone," Amy told her.

Rouge glared at her.

He turned to her. "I'm not scared, OK?" he turned back to Shadow. "I just think we're better off fighting our evil principal instead of each other," he said annoyed.

"Mmhm," Shadow said unconvinced.

"You're scared," Rouge said almost tauntingly.

"Wha? Did you not listen to what I just said?" he threw his hands up. "I'm not scared!"

"Then prove it," said Shadow.

"Alright then!" he yelled. He turned to Amy. "Want to help me beat these two up?"

"Yeah!"

They all got ready to fight.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," said Rouge.

"So have I," Amy told her.

"You're gonna regret this," Shadow said smiling.

"Enough talk!" Sonic ran at Shadow and punched him. Shadow was knocked back a few steps from the hit. Sonic punched him again and Shadow caught his fist and threw him in the floor. Sonic rolled into a ball and spin dashed Shadow knocking him face first onto the ground.

Rouge threw a punch at Amy.

She sidestepped and fell off the bleachers.

Rouge flew down to the ground. "Graceful," she said sarcastically.

Amy jumped up and kicked Rouge in the stomach.

"Ahh!" Rouge held her stomach.

Amy threw a punch at her and Rouge flew out of the way, then Amy immediately grabbed one of her wings and threw her into the bleachers.

Rouge lunged at Amy knocking them both into the floor, they rolled around in the floor scratching and clawing each other.

Sonic threw a punch at Shadow but Shadow tripped him before getting hit.

Sonic jumped up and grabbed Shadow's arms, he ran fast into a wall slamming Shadow into it.

Shadow then kicked him making let go of him, he kicked him again and again till he fell in the floor. He went to kick him one more time but he rolled out of the way.

Sonic jumped and tackled him to the ground. Then he punched him.

Shadow kicked him off of him and got out of the floor. They just stood there glaring at each other. "This could go on all day," Shadow said before they ran at each other again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"See, I told you I knew where it was," said Tikal holding Amy's hat.

"I didn't doubt you," said Silver.

"Anything else you need?" Tikal asked Miles.

"Hmm…well I'm going to need some tools to open it with."

"Think they'll have what you need in the science classroom? They were even teaching us robotics, they postponed it but they might still have some of the tools."

"It's worth a look," said Miles.

"Finally we might actually have some good luck," she smiled.

"Do you hear that?" Silver asked them.

They all stopped and listened.

"Sounds like a fight," said Tikal.

"Take this!" they heard someone say.

"That's Sonic!" said Silver.

"Sonic's in a fight?" she asked worried.

"Let's help him!" said Silver.

They all ran off following the sounds of the fight. They followed the sounds to the gym, they swung open the door to find Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Amy fighting each other rather than fighting the people with hats.

"What's going on here?" shouted Silver.

Amy and Rouge got out of the floor.

Sonic and Shadow ignored him and kept fighting.

Silver grabbed Sonic and pulled him away from Shadow.

Sonic kept swinging at Shadow. "Let me at him!"

"I'm not done with you!" Shadow said pointing at Sonic.

"You are now," said Silver.

Sonic and Shadow continued to glare at each other.

Tikal walked over to Amy. "You beat up Rouge?" she grinned. "And you didn't let me help?"

Amy smiled. "Where did you get that?" she said pointing to the hat in Tikal's arms.

"It's yours actually, and it's not the only thing I found," she gestured toward Miles who was standing behind her.

"Miles!" Amy ran up and hugged him.

"Hello Amy."

"I was worried about you, Sonic kept telling me you were OK, I'm glad he was right." She let go of him.

"So am I."

"We were headed to science classroom so he could look at this hat. Maybe we could all go?" Tikal asked not sure if that was such a great idea after the fight she had just seen.

"Yeah let's go," said Sonic, walking out of the room.

"Who made you boss?" Shadow asked before walking off.

Silver sighed and followed them.

Rouge was looking at her hand. "Oh no."

Amy and Tikal looked at her.

"I broke one of my newly manicured nails in that fight," she walked off.

As soon as she was out of the room Amy and Tikal burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After sneaking though hallways and staying out of the sight of the people with hats they made their way to the science classroom.<p>

The rest sat around the classroom while Miles dissected the hat. Shadow and Sonic stood facing away from each other with their arms crossed. Silver and Tikal kept an eye on Rouge, Amy, Sonic and Shadow to make sure a fight didn't break out, they didn't have to worry much though cause everyone was silent.

"Interesting," Miles finally said.

Tikal lifted her head out of her hands. "What is it?"

"It appears that something's sending a signal to the hats and the hats are feeding some kind of signal into peoples' brains."

"Ew," said Amy.

"It's more like radiating a signal really," Miles told her. "That must be why he made them hats."

"So the signal's what's making them act like that?" asked Sonic.

"Yup."

"All we have to do is shut it down right?"

Miles nodded.

"Hmm…but where could this machine be?" asked Silver.

"The principal's office!" they all said in unison.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the police?" asked Amy.

"Oh that's a good idea," Rouge said sarcastically. She put her phone to her ear. "Hello can you help us? Our principal is evil and is trying to mind control us."

"It was just a suggestion," Amy grumbled.

"They'll never listen to us," said Sonic. "We'll have to stop him on our own," he started for the door but Shadow stepped in the doorway.

"Before we go I just want to make one thing clear, you do not call all the shots!" he walked out of the room.

"Aw Shadow, where's the fun in that?"

Shadow just grunted.

Rouge, Silver, Tikal and Miles followed Shadow.

Amy started to follow them.

"Uh…thanks," said Sonic.

She stopped walking and turned towards him. "For what?"

"For coming back, you had a chance to run away but you came back to help us," he smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh," she hadn't thought of it that way. "Y-you're welcome," her heart started pounding and she felt herself blush. "We should catch up to the others."

He nodded and walked off.

She took a deep breath before following him.

They caught up to the others quickly.

Tikal grinned when she saw them. "Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree," she sang.

Sonic and Amy blushed.

"Will you quit that racket?" said Shadow. "They'll find us for sure with you singing!"

"And they won't hear you shouting?" asked Tikal.

"I wasn't shouting."

"Everyone look," Miles pointed down the hall where some students were standing. "They haven't seen us yet," he whispered.

"Should we run?" asked Tikal.

"That'd take us further away from the principal's office," said Silver.

"We should hide," said Amy.

"And do what? Wait for them to leave?" asked Shadow. "What if they never leave?"

Rouge sighed. "You all hide, I'll lead them away."

"You sure?" asked Sonic.

"Trust me Sonic, I know how to be a distraction," she smirked. "Now hide!"

Everyone besides Amy and Rouge started to sneak away.

Amy looked at the ground and sighed, not wanting to say what she was thinking but knowing that she should. "Thanks, Rouge…."

"Don't mention it," she glanced at her. "No really, when we fix all this don't mention any of it, OK?"

She rolled her eyes. "OK."

They all snuck into a nearby classroom and Rouge stepped into the middle of the hallway.

"Yoo-hoo!" she waved at the students. "Looking for me?"

They ran at her and she ran the away down the hall.

When they were out of sight Sonic opened the classroom door. "Come on!"

They ran down the hall toward the principal's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Just around the corner was the principal's office. In between the gang and the office stood five students. Sonic, Miles, Amy, Shadow, Silver and Tikal poked their heads out from the corner.

"Five of them, six of us; we can take them!" whispered Silver.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Tikal.

"Hmm," Sonic looked at the five students in their way. "Hey there's Knuckles!" he whispered.

"So?" asked Shadow.

"Just pointing it out. Plus he has spikes on his fists…spikes hurt."

They all stepped back behind the corner.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll fight them while you all sneak past them."

"You're going to fight all of them on your own?" asked Miles.

"Want some help?" asked Silver.

"No, I'll be fine. I managed to beat him up didn't I?" he pointed to Sonic.

"No you didn't!" said Sonic a little too loud.

"Whatever, just remember after all this is over I want a rematch."

He grinned. "You're on!"

"Shh!" Silver reminded him.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Alright, Shadow, we're countin' on ya."

Shadow jumped out and charged for the five.

The students saw him and ran at him. One lunged at him and he sidestepped. He then kicked one in the stomach. Knuckles grabbed him from behind and Shadow struggled to get free. A student ran toward Shadow and was about to punch him in the face when Shadow quickly turned making him punch Knuckles in the side of the head.

"If we stay along this wall they might not see us," said Sonic. He started to step out when Amy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait! In case anything happens to us I wanted to tell you…" she started to get nervous.

He stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Wanted tell you…uh…good luck?" she cringed, that wasn't at all what she wanted to tell him.

"OK…thanks."

They all sneaked along the wall, but they weren't as unnoticeable as they thought, two of the students fighting Shadow saw them and ran toward them.

One jumped in Sonic's way and punched him. Sonic caught his fist ducked under his arm and tripped him.

The other one ran at Silver.

Tikal put her foot out and tripped him.

"Thanks," said Silver.

They kept running toward the office, Sonic got there first he opened the door and they all dashed in and shut the door before the students got there.

The students banged on the door.

"Keep them from getting in," Sonic told Silver.

Silver leaned his back against the door as the rest stepped into the middle of the room.

"There's the machine!" said Amy pointing at the rather large machine.

"Not so fast!" they heard a voice say. The chair behind the desk spun around and there sat Principal Eggman. "I knew some of you teenagers wouldn't do as you were told and wear my hats. Luckily, I made extra," he grinned evilly.

"This is the end of the line!" shouted Sonic. "What are you up to? Why attack us?"

"I'll happily explain everything. Get them!"

"There's no one else here," said Sonic.

Just then Espio jumped from seemingly nowhere and tackled Sonic to the ground.

"Geez Espio what are you? Some kind of ninja or somethin'?" asked Sonic.

"The machine," Amy whispered to Miles.

"Right," he whispered back. He ran toward the machine.

Eggman saw him. "Stop him!"

Espio let go of Sonic and grabbed Miles.

Miles kicked his feet but Espio didn't react.

Amy, Sonic and Tikal ran over to free Miles.

"Where's my guards?" asked Eggman. "GUARDS!"

The students fighting Shadow outside the office heard Eggman call for them and ran to the door.

Shadow grabbed one of them but they slammed him against the wall and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw them all beating on the door. "No!" He jumped up and ran for them when Knuckles turned and punched him in the arm. "Aggh!" Shadow held his arm.

On the other side of the door Silver was struggling to keep the guards out. "They must really want in," he said with his eyes closed tight.

"Get away from the door!" said Sonic.

"No!"

Sonic pulled Silver away from the door as it flung open and the guards poured into the room.

"I could've stopped them!" Silver yelled.

"Or you could've got crushed," Sonic replied with his arms crossed.

"STOP THEM!" Eggman yelled.

Amy and Tikal broke Miles free from Espio just as another student ran up to fight them.

The girls fought back but they weren't very good at fighting and they were losing.

Amy tried to dodge a punch but was to slow. It hit her knocked her down.

"Amy!" Tikal yelled.

The student grabbed Tikal's wrist.

"Ow! Let go!" She kicked and punched him but he just stood there. "Help!"

Amy got up. "Let her go!" She began pulling at his arm, but it wasn't doing any good.

Sonic and Silver ran to save the girls but the others got in their way.

The guys put their fists up ready to fight before charging at the group in their way.

Shadow walked into the door still holding his arm. He looked around at the fight in front of him. "I hope Rouge is having better luck," he whispered before joining the fight.

* * *

><p>Rouge was breathing hard as she ran. She looked behind her. "They still can't keep up," she said with a smirk. She took a turn and ran into a dead end. She turned back but it was too late, she was already surrounded.<p>

"Come with us," one of them said in the flat voice they all talked in now.

"Not without a fight!" she yelled before charging at them. She dodged a punched and did a spin kick, knocking one back. One of them swung at her and she ducked. Someone from behind punched her in the back of the head and knocked her down.

They kicked at her but she rolled out of the way and got out of the floor.

She stopped to catch her breath and they all closed in around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shadow helped Silver and Sonic, and Amy continued to try and free Tikal.

"Look out!" shouted Tikal.

Just then Espio grabbed Amy from behind. She struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"Sonic, the girls are in trouble!" said Silver.

Sonic ducked under a punch and ran past the four students toward the girls. But one of the students shoved him into the wall as he ran past and held him there.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy.

Miles made his way to the machine and inspected it. "I can't find an off switch!"

"Huh?" asked Eggman. He looked over at his machine and saw Miles. He pointed at Knuckles. "You, stop that kid!"

"Miles, look out!" Amy shouted.

Miles turned around and saw Knuckles charging at him.

Knuckles leaped at him.

Miles jumped and spun his tails around allowing him to hover for a brief moment before landing on Knuckles' head.

Knuckles threw Miles off of him then picked him up by his arm.

Silver and Shadow stood back to back as they fought the only two students in the room that weren't busy with someone else. Silver dodged a punch then tapped on Shadow's shoulder and pointed at Miles.

"You want me to save the kid?" he asked, sidestepping a hit.

Silver nodded before getting kicked in the leg.

"Fine." He caught the fist of the student he was fighting and threw him over his head into the student Silver was fighting. He sped off to where Knuckles and Miles were at.

Silver saw Sonic being held against the wall. He ran to go help him but one of the students Shadow knocked to the ground grabbed his foot and tripped him.

Shadow sped to Knuckles and punched him in the face.

The blow knocked him back a few steps and made him let go of Miles's arm.

"Go," Shadow told Miles.

"I have to stop the machine."

Knuckles lunged at Shadow knocking him down.

Shadow looked up and saw someone sneak up behind Miles and grab him.

"Aah!" Miles called out.

Shadow jumped up. Knuckles punched him but Shadow sidestepped. He punched him again and he ducked. Knuckles kept throwing punches and Shadow dodged them all. Eventually Knuckles punched and as Shadow dodged to the right Knuckles grabbed his shoulder and flung him into the wall. He then grabbed both of his shoulders and held him against the wall.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed stepping out from behind his desk. "Perfect, now bring them to me!"

The mind controlled students lined up, holding their captive's arms behind their back.

The gang struggled to get free.

"How noble of you, coming here to rescue your friends but you should have run when you had the chance," Eggman grinned evilly.

They all glared at him in return.

"I told you I'd explain everything and I will; you see I found the plans for a mind controlling device in my grandfather's journal. I found a way to turn the device into a hat, it actually worked better that way, closer to your brain, anyways after getting the old principal out of my way I put the hats on the members of the school board so-"

"We already know that part," said Sonic. "Tell us why!"

"I'm trying to talk!" Eggman shouted.

"I don't care. Tell us why you're attacking a high school!"

He turned to the others. "Is he always this annoying?"

"More then you know," said Shadow.

"Hey I'm trying to get information here!"

"They argue even when they're captured," Silver muttered.

The door swung open and three students walked in and dropped an unconscious Rouge on the floor.

They all gasped.

"Oh good you brought me another one," said Eggman.

"Ahem!" said Sonic. He glared at him.

"Oh fine, since you want to know so badly, I knew if I was a principal I could actually make people wear the hats. And besides…" his face broke into an evil smile, "who can hurt a bunch of innocent kids only being _made_ to obey me?"

"You're crazy!" shouted Amy. "They'll hurt us if they have to!"

"Oh I'm sure they will, but by then it will be too late. I'll be unstoppable behind my shield!" he balled his hand into a fist. "Muahuahuahuahuahuahua!"

While he was still laughing Rouge woke up and slowly lifted her head up and looked around the room.

"Shh," Sonic mouthed.

She quickly dropped her head back to the ground and closed her eyes.

Sonic looked back at Eggman, who was still laughing. "Like it will actually work," he said sarcastically.

"Oh I know it will, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He turned around and picked a hat up off his desk. He turned back and slowly stepped toward Sonic. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, now Rouge!"

Rouge jumped up and punched one of the students in the face. She spun and kicked the other in the stomach. She then cart wheeled to a shelf in the corner of the room, she picked up a kind of heavy book and hurled it at Knuckles' head.

Knuckles held his head after the blow allowing Shadow to escape.

"Thanks, Rouge."

"Anytime."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Sonic.

Rouge flipped over to stand in front of Sonic. "Weren't you supposed to stay out of trouble?"

"I could say the same to you," he retorted.

She sneered before jumping back to dodge a hit from one of the students.

Shadow ducked to dodge a punch. While ducking he grabbed the student's arm, turned around, and hurled the student over his head.

Another student ran up behind him and shoved him into a wall.

After hitting the wall Shadow turned and punched the student hard with the arm Knuckles punched earlier. "Aah!" he held his arm.

Rouge swooped down on the one holding Miles and knocked them both down.

Miles jumped up and ran.

"Hel-lo!" said Sonic. "Isn't anyone gonna save me?"

Shadow tackled the one holding Silver, setting Silver free.

"OK, now you're doing that on purpose," said Sonic.

Silver ran over to a shelf and picked up one of the hats.

"Set that down!" Eggman shouted.

"Sonic, duck!" Silver kicked the hat at Sonic.

Sonic ducked and the hat hit the student standing behind him.

"Nice kick, Silver!" said Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"

"Help us!" said Tikal.

"Oh no, the girls!" Sonic ran over to a tool box hidden in the corner and grabbed some tools, he tossed a screwdriver to Miles who was standing nearby trying to stay out of the fight. "When I say now throw it."

"At what?"

"You'll know. Girls, duck!"

Amy and Tikal ducked their heads.

"Now!" Sonic and Miles threw the tools at the students holding the girls.

The tools hit them in the face and the girls broke free. "Thanks guys," Amy and Tikal said in unison.

"No problem," said Sonic.

Sonic ran and jumped over Eggman's desk; he opened the drawer and started rummaging through it.

"Get out of there!" Eggman swiped at him.

He jumped back to dodge. He grabbed a stack of papers and jumped on the desk. "Next time you capture someone, you might want to cut back on the monologging."

"Why you…."

Sonic jumped over Eggman and ran back to Miles. He handed him the papers. "Everyone get behind me."

They all fought their way to the wall behind Sonic.

Tikal started to run when Espio grabbed her arm and drew his fist back to punch her. She closed her eyes but when she didn't get hit she opened them to see Shadow standing next to her holding Espio's fist.

Shadow punched him in the face allowing Tikal to escape.

"I'm coming!" Silver yelled to Sonic. He turned to run from the student he was fighting when another got in his way and punched him. The first one punched him and he staggered backwards. The other one went to punch him and he sidestepped just before getting hit. "I'm getting tired of this." He kicked one student hard in the side and knocked him into the other. "Hah! They don't call me an Emerald Hill Knight for nothing!"

"Silver!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Coming!"

Once they were behind Sonic he rolled into a ball and spin dashed all over the room knocking down Eggman and his mind controlled students.

He jumped into the air and landed next to the others. "Get to the machine and find a way to stop it, we'll take care of the others," he said to Miles.

He nodded, picked up the toolbox Sonic had found and ran for the machine

"I thought I told you not to call all the shots," said Shadow.

"Oops," Sonic said like he didn't really mean it.

The students started to get back up.

Sonic ran over to one and punched him.

He caught Sonic's fist and punched him, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground, choking him.

Amy screamed. She picked up the wrench Sonic threw earlier and ran to him. She hit the student's hat with the wrench knocking him down and making him drop Sonic.

"Thanks," Sonic coughed.

Amy smiled.

The student jumped up, grabbed Amy's arm and threw her across the room into a student Silver was battling.

"Thanks!" Silver said running away to go fight someone else.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

One of the students charged at Shadow.

Shadow spun around to build momentum and kicked the student hard in the stomach sending him flying past Eggman.

Eggman dove under his desk. "Get them!"

"Rouge, behind you!" said Shadow.

Rouge looked behind her and saw a student running at her. She back flipped away from the guy she was fighting and he charged at her.

Rouge kept her eye on both students, when they got to her she flew into the air and the students ran into each other. She blew a kiss as her way of taunting them before flying off to find someone else to fight.

Tikal was standing in the corner trying to stay out of the fight when she saw Espio running toward Miles.

"Help!" she said pointing to Espio, but everyone else was too busy with their own fight to notice. She looked back at Espio, now determined, knowing this was up to her. She chased after him ducking and dodging the fight as she ran. She stopped before getting run over by Sonic's spin dash then kept going. She jumped to the side to keep from getting punched.

Espio was almost to Miles when she ducked between Shadow and the student he was fighting then ran and leaped onto Espio knocking him to the ground.

Espio and Tikal looked up in time to see Miles reach into the machine and rip something out.

"NO!" yelled Eggman who had been watching from the safety of his desk.

The light on everyone's hat went off and they started to look around confused.

Knuckles had Sonic pinned to the wall with one hand and was about to hit him with the other when the hats went off. His fist stopped just short of Sonic's face. "What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"I'll explain later," said Sonic. "But for now, let me go!"

"What are we doing in the principal's office?" asked Espio.

Tikal helped him up. "You don't remember?"

"No, what happened?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Eggman was slamming his fists against his desk. "No, no, no!" He ran toward Miles to try to take the part away from him. "I can rebuild it."

Miles threw the part behind him and it hit the wall and broke.

"No!"

"Get over it, Eggman," said Sonic.

"You…" Eggman glared at him.

"You know you might not want to stay very long, cause now you're in a school with a bunch of former mind controlled students and teachers, they might not be too happy," said Sonic.

"Mind controlled? What are you talking about?" asked Knuckles.

Eggman ran out the door.

"Should we follow him?" asked Amy.

"Nah, what can he possibly do without his hat goons?" said Sonic.

"Hat goons? Mind control? What's going on?" Knuckles shouted.

"Long story short, the principal's evil," said Sonic.

Knuckles just stared at him confused. "Oh thanks, that helped," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sonic said laughing.

Amy ran up to Miles and hugged him. "That was awesome! I didn't know you could use your tails to hover."

"Neither did I," he admitted.

Tikal ran up to them. "Great job, Miles!"

Miles frowned and thought for a little bit. "Know what? Call me Tails," he said smiling.

Amy smiled too; glad he had finally accepted being different.

"What were those papers Sonic gave you?" asked Tikal.

He held the papers up. "Blueprints to the machine."

Tikal laughed "Of course."

"Good job, Shadow," Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

"Whatever," Shadow said before walking out of the room.

"Geesh, I was trying to be nice."

Tails pointed at a clock hanging on the wall. "It's past my dinner time."

"Yikes, past mine too," said Amy. "I'll take you home." She took Tails' hand and they ran out the door.

"I better be getting home too," said Tikal.

"I'll walk you home," said Silver.

Tikal blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Glad that's over," Rouge said with her arms crossed. "Don't ever get me into anything like that again, OK Sonic?"

"Me? What did I do?"

Rouge didn't answer him, she just walked out of the room.

"I'm confused," said Sonic.

"Get in line, I've been confused," said Knuckles.

"Oh shut up," said Sonic. "Hey, where'd Amy go?"

"Amy? You already found a new girl?"

"Never mind," Sonic said sounding annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mom?" asked Tails. It was the next morning and Tails' mom was driving him to school.

"Yes, Miles?"

"You've said that I'm really smart before, right?"

"Yes of course I think you're smart, you're brilliant even! Why…?" she glanced at him suspiciously and then turned back to the road.

"Do you think I'm smart enough to skip a few grades? Maybe go to high school…."

"High school? Why do you want to go there? Wait…does this have something to do with Amy?"

"She's really nice, Mom. Yesterday I got to meet her friends and they're really nice too, most of them anyways," he said the last part more quietly. "They're nicer then the kids I go to school with," he grumbled.

"I'm sure there's nice kids in your school too, Miles."

"Tails," he corrected.

"Tails?"

"Yes, call me Tails."

"You want to be called Tails, and you want to go to high school. Where did Amy take you?"

"Her and her classmates needed my help with something."

"What kind of something?"

"Something with a machine."

"You fixed their machine?" she glanced at him again.

"_More like broke it," _he thought.

She smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Does this mean I can go to high school?"

"We'll have to talk to your father about that."

"OK."

* * *

><p>Amy met Tikal outside the school.<p>

"Did you hear?" asked Tikal. "Ms. Mannerly is out of the hospital and is principal again."

"That's great!"

They continued to walk into the school.

Tikal looked around as she walked. She sighed. "As if nothing ever happened," she said gesturing to the students around them.

"To them nothing did happen," said Amy.

"I know," she sighed again. "It just sucks."

Amy looked at her.

"I mean for once we were heroes, and now no one remembers and were back to being invisible again."

Amy nodded sadly.

They got to Amy's locker. Amy got some books out of her locker while Tikal looked around.

Rouge walked by and waved to Shadow who didn't seem to notice.

"You know, I don't actually think Shadow likes Rouge back," said Tikal. "I almost feel sorry for the girl," she looked at Amy, "almost."

Amy laughed and closed her locker.

* * *

><p>"So what happened again?" asked Knuckles. They were in homeroom; Sonic had been explaining what happened yesterday to Espio and Knuckles.<p>

"How many times must I explain this to you?" asked Sonic. "Eggman mind controlled the school board with his hats so they'd hire him, then-"

"How did he get the hats on the school board members?"

"I don't know! I didn't ask."

"Just forget it, Sonic, he'll never get it," said Espio.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Knuckles.

"What did it sound like it meant?" asked Silver, who was leaning his head against his hand, bored.

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked Knuckles.

Espio and Silver snickered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sonic laughed.

Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Aw calm down, Knuckles," said Sonic. "We're just kiddin' ya."

Knuckles calmed down. "So the principal mind controlled everyone with hats."

"Yes."

"Why weren't you mind controlled?"

"I wasn't wearing a hat."

"Who's Amy?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well she was there too right?"

"What are we? Playing twenty questions now?"

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Knuckles grumbled.

"She's a girl Sonic rescued," Silver explained.

"Sonic rescued a girl and he's getting defensive when we talk about her," said Espio. "You know what that means."

Silver nodded, smirking.

"What?" Sonic asked, worried.

"She's your girlfriend," said Espio.

"She is not! She's a friend."

"Whatever you say, Sonic," Silver said like he didn't believe him.

"Why did you have to rescue her?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic slammed his head against his desk. "BECAUSE THE PRINIPAL WAS EVIL!"

The whole room went silent.

"Congratulations, Sonic," said Espio. "Everyone's staring at us again."

* * *

><p>"Look it's that loser, Amy," said a cheerleader out in the hall.<p>

"Rouge said she saw her talking to Shadow a few days ago," said another.

"Think she likes him?"

"I don't know…let's ask her," she said with a smile that said "let's torture her" more than "let's ask her".

"Uh, wait," said Rouge.

The other cheerleaders looked at her.

"She's out of the way, let's just go to class," said Rouge.

"She's just right there," she said, motioning to Amy.

"What's with you, Rouge?" asked another. "You never pass up a chance to mess with that freak."

"Well I just don't feel like it today, OK?" she said scowling at them. She turned and walked away.

The cheerleaders exchanged suspicious glances before following her.

Amy was standing not too far away. She was getting books out of her locker when Tikal walked up and leaned on the locker next to her.

"Talked to Sonic today?"

"No, I doubt I will."

"Why? He seemed to like you."

"Come on Tikal, he's the star of the school and I'm a nobody, he's probably forgotten all about me by now."

"I doubt that," said Tikal, as she saw the soccer team walking towards them.

"Why do you say that?" asked Amy.

"Hey, Amy," said Sonic, now standing behind her.

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly. "Uh, Sonic. H-hi!"

"Hey," said Sonic, not even noticing how Amy was acting. "The team's going out for pizza after school, wanna come? Personally I'd prefer chili dogs…."

"Sure!" said Amy. "But I have to watch Tails after school."

"Cool, bring him with."

"OK," she said with a huge grin.

"You can come too Tikal." The team walked away and Amy and Tikal watched them go.

"Wow," said Tikal. "Can you believe we get to hang out with the soccer team? We're not nobodies anymore! Rouge is going to be so jealous!"

Amy wasn't paying attention to a word Tikal was saying. She turned to her. "See you after school, Tikal!" She slammed her locker door shut and walked down the hall, a huge smile on her face. Girls all around her were giving her dirty looks, and for once Amy didn't care.

* * *

><p>After school the soccer team was walking across the parking lot, talking. Sonic stopped walking but the team didn't notice and walked on.<p>

"Aren't you comin'?" asked Silver.

The team turned towards Sonic.

"Go on, I'll catch up," said Sonic.

"OK," he shrugged and they walked off.

When they were gone Sonic looked around the deserted parking lot until he saw who he was looking for. "You still up for that rematch?"

Shadow took off his helmet and got off his bike. "I thought you'd be too scared to ask."

"Ha! Yeah right," Sonic took off his letter jacket and gently set it down in the grass.

"Alright, I'll fight you, but you'll be sorry you asked," Shadow got ready to fight.

"We'll see," Sonic readied his fists.

They charged at each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the end, or at least it is until I write the sequel. It will take me awhile though, so you've been warned. Thanks for reading and putting up with my cliffhangers! :)


End file.
